


Don’t Need To

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 72Parings: Sam x ReaderRequest: @lonelyangelstardis asked:4. You don’t need to protect me. (from ask list 1) with Sam please?Prompt: You don’t need to protect me.A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Help Get Me To VanCon See This post Here





	Don’t Need To

“I’m a big girl Sam!”  
“I don’t care (Y/N).”  
“You don’t need to protect me!”  
Sam sighed and took your hand, “Just because I don’t need too, doesn’t mean I don’t want to. (Y/N) I love you I can’t lose you.”  
You ran your thumb over his knuckles, “I’m sorry I yelled.”   
“It’s ok you were just mad.”   
You smile and kiss him softly. You just had to remember he meant well.


End file.
